Thicker than water
by RogueCajun
Summary: Oneshot. The last meeting between two brothers stirs up memories and proves that blood is thicker than water, even when you wish it wasn’t.


**Title:** _Thicker than water_  
**By:** _RogueCajun (Padfoot)_

**Summary:** _One-shot. The last meeting between two brothers stirs up memories and proves that blood is thicker than water, even when you wish it wasn't._

**A/n:** _I don't know where this came from. It sort of attacked me last night as I was playing the new Harry Potter scene it by myself. (Yes, I am that lame.) :D_

**Characters:** _Regulus Black, Sirius Black, James Potter, Random Gryffindor_

* * *

* * *

He finally had Sirius where he thought he wanted him. He was the one with the power, the one in control. He had Sirius' wand, and he had Sirius on the ground at his feet.

"Give me a reason Sirius and I will kill you, I swear it." This day had been long in coming; Regulus Black had his older brother at his mercy.

"Are you going to kill me, Regulus?" Sirius asked. His voice held no fear, only a mixture of curiosity and something Regulus couldn't quite place--regret maybe? Regulus gripped his borrowed wand tighter and glared at Sirius. His own wand had been taken from him during the ambush.

"Shut up." he ordered.

"You hate me that much?" Sirius looked up into his brother's face, Regulus wore an almost unreadable expression, years of living with his mother had taught him how to mask his emotions. "If you think you can kill your own brother then by all means, go ahead. Actually," Sirius stuck his hand inside his jacket, Regulus gripped the wand even tighter as he anticipated an attack. Sirius pulled out a wand--Regulus' wand in fact. So Sirius was the one who took it from him during the ambush, that explained why he was only disarmed and not killed. "Here," Sirius said. "Merlin knows it'd be easier with your own wand." he handed it to him. Regulus looked at his brother. He remembered a time when one of the Gryffindors had him in a similar position.

* * *

* * *

"_What were you doing in the library with Fiona, Black?" the boy demanded. Regulus had been helping a Ravenclaw friend study for a potions exam. Apparently, Bobby Jo Davenport didn't like Regulus hanging around "his girl"._

_"Nothing. I was helping her--" he didn't even get to finish his sentence._

"_Don't lie to me." Davenport raised his wand. "Sectum---"_

"_Protego!" another voice yelled. The jinx never hit Regulus. Someone had placed a shield charm on him. _

"_Leave him alone Davenport." Sirius barked. _

_"But Sirius, he--"_

"_If he says he wasn't doing anything then he wasn't doing anything. Now leave him alone or deal with me."_

_"And me." James Potter's face came into view over Sirius' shoulder. Davenport scurried off. James put a hand on Sirius' shoulder and then left with a nod. Great, now it was just the two of them. _

_Regulus hadn't spoken to his brother since he ran away from home, but Sirius had saved him. Sirius gave him a grin as he helped him up. _

"_You're getting rusty there kiddo." It wasn't much but it was enough to let Regulus know that Sirius still cared._

_

* * *

__

* * *

__

* * *

_

* * *

He shook his head to clear the memory from his mind. He sighed. He couldn't do it. He couldn't kill Sirius, he was family. And family was what was most important to him. Regulus reached out a hand and helped Sirius up. Sirius gave him that same grin he had given him years ago. "I knew you couldn't do it. No matter what's happened between us, I know you and you're no killer." Regulus gave him a small smile and returned his wand. Now they were even.

"If anyone asks me, I never saw you." he said.

"Same here. Take care of yourself Reggie." Sirius placed a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"You too."

That was the last time they saw each other. But though they were on different sides of the war, they had parted ways as brothers and that meant something.

* * *

A/n: Y'know, the ending didn't turn out quite like I imagined it. But overall I rather like it, I hope you did too. Remember: reviews are love. 


End file.
